Tears Falling
by Alicia Uchiha
Summary: 'Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan membahagiakanmu, Hinata.'/Republish!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC (maybe).** **Typo(s).** **DLDR.** **AU** **.** **RnR. Fanfic ini ku buat saat aku mendengarkan lagu Tears Falling by AOA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoOoO**

Hinata melenguh ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya bengkak, kepalanya sakit dan lehernya terasa kaku. Ia memegang kepalanya teringat kejadian semalam. Ya, sekarang ia tahu mengapa pagi ini ia terbangun dengan sakit didaerah kepala dan leher. Semalaman penuh ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua sakit yang ada dihatinya melalui air mata.

Hinata tertunduk sedih ketika mengingat alasan mengapa ia menangis. Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda itulah alasannya. Kekasihnya ㅡah ralat, mantan kekasihnya.

Ya, dua hari yang lalu, tepatnya di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat, Sasuke memintanya untuk bertemu. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga Hinata pergi menemui Sasuke. Tidak ada sapaan manis, tidak ada kecupan, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengakhiri hubungan keduanya.

Hubungan yang sudah mereka bina sejak kelas 2 junior high school. Sasuke tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hinata. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja setelah mengutarakan maksudnya.

Dan sehari setelahnya, tepatnya saat pulang sekolah, Hinata melihat Sasuke tengah bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Yang Hinata tahu, gadis itu adalah anak baru disekolahnya dan menjadi teman seangkatannya di kelas 3. Apa Hinata boleh berspekulasi bahwa Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka karena gadis merah muda itu ?!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap bisa sedikit mengusir rasa sakit dikepalanya. Kemudian ia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dilihat pantulan dirinya di kaca westafel. Parah. Hinata terkejut melihat penampakan wajahnya saat ini.

Mata merah yang membengkak, bahkan bola matanya tidak terlihat. Hidungnya memerah. Jika penampilan wajahnya hancur seperti itu, bagaimana ia akan melewati harinya di sekolah hari ini ?!

 **OoOoO**

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia meletakkan tasnya di samping kursi kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Sahabatnya, Ino, melihat Hinata heran. Sudah 2 hari ini ia melihat Hinata tak bersemangat. Ketika ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menjawab _'tidak apa-apa'_ atau _'aku baik-baik saja'_.

Ino tahu bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

" _Ohayou_ Hinata- _chan_." Kiba. Teman lelaki Hinata duduk di depannya dan memandang Hinata heran.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum, " _Ohayou_ Kiba- _kun_.."

"Wow! Ada apa ini ? Mengapa hari ini kau memakai kacamata hitam ?" Tanya Kiba heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Tiba-tiba guru Kakasih memasuki kelas Hinata dan mengucapkan salam. Ah! Bahkan Hinata tidak mendengar suara bell masuk.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hitam di dalam kelas ?" Tegur Kakashi membuat puluhan pasang mata yang ada di kelas menatap Hinata heran.

"Sa-saya s-sedang sakit m-mata sensei." Ucap Hinata berbohong.

"Oh benarkah ?! Apa kau sudah memeriksakannya ?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Su-sudah sensei."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau boleh tetap memakai kacamata itu."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

 **OoOoO**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, Hinata masih betah untuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tidak bersemangat, bahkan jika boleh memilih, Hinata tidak ingin berangkat sekolah.

 **SYUT**

Ino mendekati Hinata dan melepaskan kacamata Hinata dengan cepat. Gadis Yamanaka itu tidak percaya jika Hinata sakit mata. Maka ia ingin membuktikannya.

"Hi-hinata- _chan_. Ma-matamu... Ke-kenapa ?!" Ino terkejut melihat mata Hinata. Bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. "Ada apa dengan matamu ?!"

Hinata merebut kacamatanya kemudian memakainya dengan cepat. "Mataku tidak apa-apa, Ino- _chan_!"

"Kau... Apa kau habis menangis semalam ?!"

 **Deg.**

Hinata mematung. Ino mengetahuinya. Ia pun membuang wajahnya, tidak mau bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa Hinata- _chan_ ?! Ceritakan semuanya padaku.."

 _"Hey! Apa kau tahu, Sasuke dan Hinata putus!"_

 _"Apa ? Benarkah ?!"_

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar bisikan percakapan teman sekelasnya. Ino terkejut.

" **APA ?! JADI KAU PUTUS DENGAN SASUKE ?!** " Ino berteriak membuat beberapa penghuni kelas memperhatikannya.

"Katakan Hinata- _chan_!" Desaknya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengangguk lemah. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tidak percaya. Hubungan yang sudah berjalan hampir 5 tahun berakhir begitu saja.

"Kenapa ?!"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Di-dia meng-akhirinya be-begitu saja." Kata Hinata lirih sambil sesegukkan.

Ino mendekati Hinata dan merengkuh tubuh Hinata. Tangisan Hinata pun pecah. Tanpa sungkan atau bahkan tanpa menghiraukan teman sekelasnya yang sudah masuk karena bell telah berbunyi. Dan ada guru Gui juga disana.

"Ino Yamanaka, ada apa ini ?!" Tanya Gui tidak mengerti. Ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan muridnya.

"Oh... Guru Gui. Hm.. Ini.. Hinata... Hinata merasa sakit di perutnya." Dusta Ino.

"Sakit? Kalau begitu antar dia ke ruang kesehatan."

Ino mengangguk kemudian membimbing Hinata untuk pergi dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

 **OoOoO**

Saat jam istirahat Ino melangkahkan kakinya geram. Tujuannya saat ini adalah kelas 3A. Kelas Sasuke. Hinata sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya, saat ini gadis Hyuuga itu tengah tertidur pulas di ruang kesehatan, kelelahan karena menangis.

" **SASUKE UCHIHA!** "

Ino berteriak begitu saja setelah masuk kedalam kelas 3A.

 **PLAK**

Semua penghuni kelas terkejut ketika terdengar suara tamparan yang begitu memilukan. Sasuke-lah korbannya, dan Ino-lah tersangkanya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menampar kekasihku, hah ?!" Seorang gadis merah muda yang duduk disebelah Sasuke memprotes tindakan Ino.

"Hey hey! Ino! Kenapa kau menampar Sasuke ?!" Tanya Shikamaru yang kini sudah merasakan aura kegelapan dari kekasihnya.

"Masalahnya adalah **DIA** , Shika!" Ino menunjuk Sasuke tepat didepan wajahnya. " **DIA** tega-teganya meninggalkan sahabatku, Hinata. Demi gadis **ITU**!"

Kini semua mata tertuju pada gadis merah muda yang tengah ditunjuk oleh Ino.

 **Plak**

Sasuke menepis tangan Ino dan memandang gadis itu sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

"Cih!" Ino tersenyum mengejek. "Jadi seperti ini sifat seorang **UCHIHA** ?! Pecundang!"

"Apa katamu ?! Pecundang ?!" Geram Sasuke.

Ino meletakkan tangannya didepan dada, "Ya. P-E-C-U-N-D-A-N-G! Guru Gui pernah bilang, jika seorang lelaki menyakiti seorang perempuan baik itu secara fisik ataupun batin, dia adalah pecundang!"

"Kau adalah pecundang! Meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah bersamamu selama 5 tahun demi gadis yang baru kau kenal beberapa hari yang lalu." Ino melirik gadis merah muda itu sinis. "Cih! Menjijikkan!"

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, Kemudian pergi menemui Hinata. Meninggalkan kelas yang berubah menjadi suasana canggung.

 **OoOoO**

Hinata membuka album fotonya perlahan. Kenangannya bersama Sasuke tersimpan rapi di album itu. Senyum Hinata mengembang ketika kembali mengingat kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, mereka masih sangat canggung waktu itu.

Kemudian ia kembali membuka lembaran album fotonya, ia menyentuh salah satu foto dimana ia dan Sasuke tengah meniup lilin. Hari anniversary pertama mereka.

Lalu ada foto dimana ia dan Sasuke tengah berciuman berlatarbelakang sunset saat mereka dan teman-teman sekolah mengadakan perjalanan wisata 6 bulan yang lalu.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Air mata Hinata jatuh ketika mengingat itu semua. Tanpa sadar, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi kata KITA, yang ada hanya AKU dan KAU.

Hinata meraih boneka beruang berukuran jumbo yang Sasuke berikan padanya 3 bulan yang lalu. Bahkan parfum Sasuke masih menempel di boneka itu. Parfum yang sengaja Sasuke semprotkan, agar Hinata bisa memeluk boneka itu saat ia merindukan Sasuke.

Hinata memeluk boneka beruang yang ia beri nama Taku itu.

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Hinata menangis. Kali ini terisak. Ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat menyesakkan.

" _Hiks.._ "

Ia memukul dadanya pelan, berharap bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_... A-aku merindukanmu."

Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taku. Tangisannya semakin memilukan.

"Bi-bisakah kau k-kembali pa-padaku, Sasuke- _kun_ ?!"

"Bi-bisakah kau ber-samaku, Sasuke- _kun_ ?!"

Hinata merindukan pelukan Sasuke. Hinata merindukan kecupan Sasuke. Hinata merindukan lengan Sasuke. Hinata merindukan Sasuke.

 **OoOoO**

Hari ketiga sejak putus dengan Sasuke. Hinata masih tidak bersemangat. Hubungan keduanya menjadi perbincangan hangat di sekolah, menyayangkan akan kandasnya hubungan percintaan mereka. Dan Ino, sahabatnya itu, akan mengancam siapapun dikelasnya jika ada yang berani menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_! Apa kau mau ke kantin ?" Tanya Ino.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya. "Aku membawa bekal, Ino- _chan_."

"Woaaahh... Sepertinya aku juga harus mulai membawa bekal sekarang. Aku sudah sedikit bosan dengan makanan kantin." Tutur Ino.

Hinata tersenyum lemah. Ia mengerti mengapa Ino mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kau mau ?" Tawar Hinata.

Mata Ino berbinar, "benarkah ?" Dan dibalas sebuah anggukan oleh Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sekolah kini telah usai. Hinata keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, dan sepasang earphone setia terpasang di telinganya mendengungkan beberapa lagu favorite-nya.. Biasanya pulang dan pergi ke sekolah, ia akan dijemput oleh supirnya. Namun, hari ini ia berniat untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

"Sasuke~"

Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasuke dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya, ketika lagu favorite pemuda itu diputar tanpa sengaja. Ia menyentuh dadanya ketika sebuah rasa yang menyesakkan mencubit relung hatinya.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang langit yang tampak mendung. Merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Selamat tinggal Sasuke- _kun_!" Gumam Hinata

 **CKIIITTT**

 **BRAK**

 **OoOoO**

Hari ini sekolah tampak ramai bukan ramai seperti berbuat gaduh di kelas, tetapi ramai dengan berita-berita yang mengejutkan.

"Hey! Apa kau sudah mendengarnya ?! Hinata Hyuuga dari kelas 3D, kemarin tertabrak mobil."

 **Deg.**

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut oleh salah satu temannya.

"Ya. Kudengar pengemudinya mabuk dan menabrak Hinata yang ada di trotoar. Bahkan pengemudinya tewas ditempat."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Jantung Sasuke berdetak 2 kali lipat lebih kencang. Jika pengemudinya saja tewas ditempat, bagaimana keadaan Hinata ?!

"Kau benar. Kasihan sekali, sekarang Hinata terbaring Koma."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Jantung Sasuke kembali berdetak kencang. Tiga, empat, ah! Bahkan lima kali lipat lebih cepat. Hinata koma ?!

 **OoOoO**

 **1 Bulan Kemudian**

Hiashi Hyuuga. Ayah dari seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga dan juga seorang pebisnis yang sangat disegani di Tokyo memasuki sebuah kamar yang bernuansa serba ungu. Kamar putri tunggalnya.

Diedarkan pandangannya untuk mengamati kamar itu. Kamar itu masih sama sejak 1 bulan yang lalu. Ia melangkah dan berdiri didepan meja belajar milik putrinya. Ada sebuah buku tebal disana bertuliskan " _My Diary_ ".

Hiashi tersenyum ketika melihat buku itu. Buku yang ia beli untuk putrinya. Ia duduk kemudian di bukanya buku itu tepat di pembatasnya.

 _'Hari ini aku putus dengan Sasuke-kun...'_

Senyum Hiashi memudar. Dilihatnya tanggal penulisan diary itu. 24 Agustus. Itu adalah hari dimana putrinya terlihat murung. Bahkan para pelayan pun dibuat kebingungan dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak mau keluar setelah pulang sekolah.

Hiashi yang khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata saat itu pun menelpon sahabat dekat anaknya, Ino Yamanaka. Dan dari Ino lah ia tahu bahwa Sasuke, putra bungsu teman dekat SMA-nya, Fugaku Uchiha, mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang Hiashi tahu sudah terjalin cukup lama. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi jalinan pertemanan antara Hiashi dan Fugaku.

Hiashi menutup buku Diary milik Hinata. Hari ini tepat satu bulan Hinata terbaring koma. Selama satu bulan ini, Sasuke dua kali mendekati dan _'berbicara'_ dengan Hinata, setelahnya Hiashi tidak lagi mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk mendekati atau bahkan _'berbicara'_ dengan putrinya karena kondisi Hinata selalu menurun jika Sasuke didekatnya.

Namun, Hiashi masih berbaik hati pada pemuda itu. Pasalnya Sasuke masih diperbolehkan untuk melihat Hinata, walau hanya dari luar ruangan, terhalang oleh kaca tebal.

Pria paruh baya itu beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk keluar dari kamar itu dan pergi menjenguk putrinya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika deringan ponsel menahannya.

"Halo!"

 _'Tuan, Nona Hinata...'_

Manik Hiashi membulat tak percaya. Tanpa menunggu lagi pria paruh baya itu segera pergi ke rumah sakit.

 **OoOoO**

Hiashi membuka kamar inap milik Hinata dengan tergesa. Disana, ia melihat beberapa dokter tengah memeriksa keadaan putrinya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum melihat kedatangan ayahnya. Tersenyum ? Ya. Hinata telah terbangun dari koma-nya. Ini suatu mukjizat karena selama ini keadaan Hinata tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Hiashi mendekati tempat tidur putrinya dengan perlahan. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, sayang ?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku merasa lebih baik Ayah."

Hiashi membalas senyum putrinya kemudian beralih pada salah satu dokter. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas putrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Kabuto ?"

"Sejauh ini Hinata baik-baik saja, ayah. Tetapi kita harus melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan untuk memastikannya." Jawab Kabuto.

Hiashi mengangguk. Tunggu! Ayah ? Ya. Kabuto adalah anak angkat Hiashi. Hiashi telah mengangkat Kabuto sebagai anaknya sebelum ia menikah dengan ibu Hinata.

"Kak.. Aku ingin makan _Cinnamon Roll_." Cicit Hinata.

Kabuto mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik perempuannya, kemudian mengusap kepala Hinata pelan.

"Kau belum boleh memakan makanan seperti itu, adikku."

"Tapi aku ingin kakak..." Ucap Hinata keras kepala.

"Hinata! Dengarkan kakak-mu." Tegur Hiashi. _Heuh.._ Putrinya itu memang akan berubah menjadi sangat manja dan keras kepala jika sudah berhadapan dengan Kabuto.

Hinata menunduk kemudian mengangguk lirih. Kabuto dibuat terkekeh olehnya.

"Nanti, kakak akan mentraktirmu _Cinnamon Roll_ sepuasnya." Kata Kabuto menenangkan.

"Benarkah ?!" Mata Hinata berbinar, dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Kabuto.

 **OoOoO**

Kamar inap Hinata kini berubah menjadi ramai ketika sahabatnya Ino dan Kiba, beserta beberapa teman dekatnya yang lain seperti Tenten, Shino, Lee, dan Naruto, datang menjenguknya. Ada sepupunya juga disana, Neji.

"Hey! Kau tahu Hinata, sekarang teman satu angkatan kita berkurang satu." Tutur Ino antusias.

"Oh ya ? Siapa ?"

"Sakura." Jawab Ino.

Dahi Hinata berkerut. "Sakura ?! Siapa itu Sakura ?!"

Ino terkejut, "Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang merebut Sasuke darimu. Dan sekarang Sakura sudah meninggalkan Sasuke."

"Sasuke ?! Siapa itu Sasuke ?!"

Pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari mulut Hinata membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Hinata tidak mengenal Sasuke ? Hinata melupakan Sasuke ?

"Kak Kabuto!" Seru Neji saat Kabuto datang ke kamar inap Hinata.

"Oh! Ada teman-teman Hinata rupanya. Neji juga ada disini."

"Kak.. Apa Hinata amnesia ?" Tanya Neji spontan membuat Kabuto terkejut.

" **APA ?!** Amnesia ?! Dari hasil pemeriksaan, tidak ada kelainan di otaknya." Jawab Kabuto yang kini terlihat khawatir.

"Benarkah ?! Tapi kenapa Hinata tidak mengingat Sasuke dan Sakura ?!" Neji kembali bertanya.

"Benarkah ?!"

Kabuto beralih pada Hinata, mendekati adiknya kemudian menangkup wajahnya. "Kau.. Apa kau mengingatku ?!"

"Ka..kakak..." Ucap Hinata dengan susah payah karena Kabuto terlalu kuat menangkup wajahnya.

"Kau melupakanku ?!"

Kini bukan hanya Kabuto yang harap-harap cemas, namun semua teman Hinata pun merasakan perasaan itu. Apa Hinata benar-benar Amnesia ?

"Tidak! Kau kakak-ku. Kabuto." Tutur Hinata. Kabuto pun mendesah lega. Kemudia menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

"Kau...ingat aku ?" Tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja. Sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka."

"Dan kau! Sepupuku, Neji Hyuuga." Ucap Hinata cepat ketika melihat Neji akan membuka mulutnya. Neji pun terlihat tersenyum lega.

"Dan kalian.. Tenten, Lee, dan Naruto!" Ucap Hinata lagi sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya itu.

"Dan kau..." Jari Hinata berhenti pada Shino. Dahi Hinata tampak berkerut. Apa Hinata melupakannya ? Pemuda itu harap-harap cemas. "Kau..."

"Dia melupakan-ku!" Potong Shino frustasi sambil membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding pelan.

" _HAHAHA..._ " Hinata tertawa. "Aku bercanda Shino- _kun_. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu! Aku hanya tidak tahan saja dengan suasana seperti ini."

 **PLAK**

Kabuto memukul kepala Hinata pelan. "Kau ini! Jangan membuat kami cemas!"

Hinata hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Lalu.. Apa kau juga berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke dan Sakura ?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. "Untuk mereka berdua, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Apa mereka temanku ?!"

Mereka menatap Kabuto, pemuda itu salah tingkah karena menjadi pusat perhatian, kemudian mengangguk ketika melihat gelengan kecil dari teman-teman Hinata.

"Tidak. Mereka bukan temanmu." Tuturnya.

"Lalu.. Kenapa tadi Ino- _chan_..."

"Sudahlah Hinata. Jangan membahas itu lagi. Kakak pergi. Nanti kakak akan memeriksamu."

Kabuto mencium kening Hinata kemudian pergi dari kamar Hinata. Meninggalkan kamar itu dalam suasana tak nyaman, namun hanya sebentar, karena Naruto berhasil membuat kamar itu kembali hangat.

 **OoOoO**

 **1 minggu kemudian**

Hinata sudah keluar dari rumah sakit 1 hari yang lalu. Dan malam ini, ayahnya mengadakan acara syukuran atas diri Hinata yang kini sudah membaik.

Bukannya bergabung di pesta yang dibuat untuknya, Hinata memilih untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada di halaman rumahnya setelah acara inti sudah dilaksanakan. Memandang langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar menerangi malam.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?!" Suara bariton terdengar ketika seorang pemuda berdiri didekat Hinata.

Hinata menoleh kemudian menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya, lalu mengizinkan pemuda itu untuk duduk.

"Kenapa tidak didalam ?" Pemuda itu kembali bersuara.

Hinata menoleh tak nyaman, "aku tidak menyukai pesta yang isinya orang-orang tua. Mereka hanya membicarakan bisnis."

"Namamu Hinata ?"

"Ya. Dan kau ?" Tanya Hinata.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris. Ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa Hinata tidak mengenalnya. Ternyata memang benar.

 _'Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan membahagiakanmu, Hinata.'_ batin Pemuda itu.

"Namaku...Sasuke Uchiha."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Semua ini seperti de javu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **~OMAKE~**

 _"Hei.. Kenapa kau diluar ?" Tanya seorang Remaja putra berumur 12 tahunan._

 _Seorang lagi, remaja putri seumuran yang tengah duduk diayunan menoleh dan pipinya merona._

 _"A-aku tidak suka di-dalam. Ha-nya ada orang-tua. M-membosankan." Tutur Remaja putri itu lirih dengan sedikit tergagap._

 _"Nama-mu Hinata, kan ?" Tanya Remaja putra itu lagi._

 _Remaja putri itu mengangguk, "Ya. Dan kau ?"_

 _Remaja putra itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk bersalaman._

 _"Namaku.. Sasuke Uchiha."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N :**

Republish dengan sedikit perbaikan.

 _ **200715**_

 _ **-Alicia-**_


End file.
